The Hobbit (Various) x Reader
by Vulcanlover12
Summary: Requests are ONLY taken through Reviews. I am strictly doing the Hobbit, not LotR. Only HOBBIT characters, please! (OPEN!)
1. (Smaug) Little Thief

**Smaug**

"What do mean _I_ have to spy out the path?" you asked nervously.

Thorin gave you a look, "Since our_ original_ burglar took a fall and twisted his ankle, you'll have to do the plundering. Since you _are_ a hobbit, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes. I am. But I do not have a magic ring like he does, and I don't want to take it without his permission," you were just wanting an excuse so you didn't have to get blown to ashes.

"Magic Ring or not, you're still a hobbit, and you can still sneak around like one, so go and scout ahead," Thorin replied.

You inwardly sighed. Bilbo had dragged you along with him when Gandalf and Thorin and his company went out on an adventure. Bilbo said if you did not come, then he wouldn't even think of going. Since then, you'd been captured by mountain trolls, goblins, a troubling fellow called Gollum, spiders, and wood elves. Oh, how you wished you were back in your Bag End with Bilbo.

You turned to Dwalin and Balin, who were currently wrapping-as best they could-Bilbo's swollen ankle. Bilbo looked up at you with worry and concern, 'Will you be alright?' he seemed to ask.

You turned back to Thorin and nodded, "Alright, I'll go."

* * *

"Rock wall, black hall, oh how I wish it could end," you quietly whispered to yourself.

You were feeling your way along the pitch-black darkness. You were worrying. Yes, yes, worrying. Worrying about whether you'd ever meet the end of this hall, worrying about if you _did_ meet the end of the hall that you would only get burned to a crisp by Smaug (if he was still alive).

You finally saw a light not far away from you. You picked up your pace slightly and pretty soon came up to the entrance to Smaug's Layer. A deep rumbling sound made you leap back into the shadows, "Come out, little thief. Why do you hide from me?"

You slowly peaked around the corner only to whirl it back when your (e/c) eyes met golden-red, "Do not be shy, little thief. Come out in the open where I can see you."

You waited for a moment before cautiously stepping out, ready to leap back in a second's notice.

The great dragon was magnificent: orange-red scales covered his body from scaly head to scaly tail. Golden-red eyes glowed with a mysteriousness you could not explain.

You look around at the gold surrounding the dragon, who was coiled up like he was sleeping. Although you knew he wasn't because he had just spoken to you, which he did again, "You have great wits to come and seek me out. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I-I am...I am..." you thought a moment before replying, "I am the Wind Rider, I travel over hill and under hill, through mountain and under mountain, across plain and through forest."

Although it was mostly true, you still felt it was a lie in your heart.

The dragon rumbled, "Well then, Wind Rider. What brings you to my Great Hoard?"

You knew he was prepared to attack at any second, so you tried not to panic, "I did not come alone." You mentally kicked yourself.

"Oh? Who else did you bring?"

"I brought a band that seek something from you."

"And that is my gold, I assume?"

You gulped, "That is one reason. But really it's revenge they seek?"

The dragon tilted his head, "And what of you, Wind Rider? What do you seek, if not my gold or revenge?"

"I do not seek anything."

"Then why have you come?"

You paused, although for a second too late. Smaug crept forward slowly until his giant snout was only feet away from you, golden-red eyes gleaming, "I do not know what you are, Little Thief. I have never smelled one of your kind. But I do not trust you. Tell me, do these _others_, are they Dwarves, by any chance?"

You did not answer, and Smaug surprisingly did not respond all except for this: "You have...interesting eyes. Almost like gold and silver and jewels combined in one."

You did not expect that. Then Smaug drifted away, leaving you, "Leave while you can, Little Thief the Wind Rider."

You obeyed him and scrambled up into the tunnel with only one thought on your mind, _Why did Smaug let me live?_


	2. (Thorin) Last Breath

**THIS IS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE HOBBIT: THERE AND BACK AGAIN! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK!**

**Thorin**

Various cries and yells surrounded you in the valley beneath the Mountain. You swung your sword around, killing three goblins in one stroke. One thing that was running through your mind was: _Where is Thorin?_

You were a dwarf, a very attractive one at that, and you'd joined Thorin's Company for what seemed forever ago. You'd quickly gained the respect from the other dwarves, including Gandalf and Bilbo, but only Thorin did not trust you.

Why, you didn't know.

A horrible screech came from behind you and you spun around, successfully decapitating the goblin in the process.

Then you saw him: Thorin was right in the front, fighting head-on with the leader of the goblins.

"Thorin!" you cried, but to no avail.

The goblin came around and sliced his dull sword into Thorin's side. His eyes widened ever so slightly and he collapsed to the ground, "THORIN!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion around you. You slowly fought your way over to your Dwarven leader, screeches hardly making their way out of the unfortunate goblin's throats.

You got down on your knees and kneeled beside Thorin. You cupped his cheek and he looked at you with the same coldness that he'd always had.

You could feel tears coming to your eyes, "Thorin, just hang on. Everything will be alright, just hang on," you whispered.

He gazed into your (e/c) eyes and you into his dark green. You always figured they were brown, but now that you got a good look...

"(f/n)..." he coughed, a line of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth, "you know why...I let you come with us?"

"Thorin, save your energy, please," you sobbed.

Thorin swallowed, "I saw...myself in you...My old self. Before...the dragon...I was like you."

You didn't understand why he was telling you this. Why would he?

He continued, "I...I love you...(f/n) (l/n). I have since...I first...laid eyes...on you."

You felt the tears run down your cheeks, but you didn't make them stop. You couldn't.

"I felt you...were not capable of...loving an old fool like me...running after...selfish dreams..."

"That's nonsense! And you know it!" you snapped, just out of heartbrokenness.

His eyes fluttered, "I want you to...rule the Lonely Mountain...in my place...with my cousin Bain..."

You could've sworn you heard your heart split even more, "Don't you say that, Thorin Oakenshield! You're the King Under the Mountain, not Bain. Nor could I fill your place."

He gave out a weary chuckle, "I could never rule the Mountain. Bilbo was right to seek peace. I was just too selfish to accept it."

He looked into your (e/c) eyes once more, "Rule...the mountain...for me..."

Then he was still. Ominously still.


	3. (Bilbo) Love Spells

**Bilbo**

You were talking with Gandalf about various spells as the Company rode onward towards the Last Homely House. You rode a silver horse with the most peculiar white marking on its forehead: a sword. Or at least in your imagination it was.

"What about love spells? Do they really exist?" You wondered out loud.

Bilbo perked up from behind you and Gandalf, deciding to listen in on this conversation.

"Yes, my dear, they do exist. Although strangely only sorceresses can perform it. I assume it's just magic's way of saying, the woman gets the man," Gandalf laughed as well as you.

Although Bilbo was quite confused. _Only sorceresses can perform a love spell?_

A little later you halted your horse to ride beside the hobbit. "It's a nice evening, don't you think Bilbo?" you asked watching the setting sun in the distance.

"Yes, yes. Quite beautiful," he replied.

You looked at him with those (e/c) eyes that sent shivers down his spine and smiled that angelic smile. Sometimes you were confused about the hobbit's behavior, and this counted as one of those times. He was blushing quite hard, although you did not know it was blush.

You frowned with concern, "Are you feeling alright, Bilbo?" You laid your hand on his forehead and a light of confusion entered your eyes, "Well, you don't have a fever..."

"I-I'm fine, (f/n). Absolutely fine," he nervously said.

"If you say so," you smiled at him again and urged your horse to go to the head of the group with Thorin and Balin. Gandalf held his horse beside Bilbo's with an amusing light gleaming in his eye, "You've taken a fancy towards my apprentice, have you?"

Bilbo blushed even harder (if that was possible) and looked down at his hands. Gandalf laughed, "Either she had a love spell on you or you're just succumbed to her beauty. Most likely succumbed."

Bilbo heard your laugh up ahead and looked at you smiling at Thorin, who was amazingly smiling as well.

"She always had the ability to make people smile. Even distant Dwarven kings," Gandalf smiled.

Bilbo smiled as well and looked at you again, "Yes, she does doesn't she?"


	4. (Bilbo) Recovery

**Bilbo II**

You slid open your eyes and groaned. Your wounds from the orc attack were still wracking very badly. You didn't remember much, but things were starting to come back to you...

* * *

_You smiled as Gandalf gave Bilbo the small sword. "Just hope you won't need to use it," Gandalf said slightly gravely._

_Just as he said this, a howl was heard in the distance. Bilbo looked afraid, "What that wolves?"_

_"No, those are Wargs," Thorin nearly growled._

_Gandalf turned on the Dwarven king, "Who did you tell about going on this quest?"_

_"No one," Thorin replied. "Who did you tell?!" Gandalf boomed. "No one, I swear," Thorin stated._

_Gandalf then turned to Radagast. You didn't really like Radagast (one thing was because he had bird crap running down the side of face), but you knew he was the only one who could possibly distract the Wargs._

_"Can you outrace them?" Gandalf asked, slightly worriedly._

_"These are Ruskabel rabbits: I'd like to see them try."_

* * *

You wiped the sleep from your eyes and slowly sat up. You knew that you'd taken most of the hits. But why weren't you dead?

* * *

_You all ran along the prairie, Bombur was last (as always, for he was the fattest one) and you were behind him to keep him going: although being last as you were, you were always the target._

_You saw Radagast in the distance, keeping most of the Wargs away, but you saw one depart. But you never saw the one behind you coming. You felt sharp teeth snap around your middle, piercing your skin. You let out the smallest cry you could muster, trying not to let the other Wargs find you._

_The company whirled around and began attacking the Warg, although while also avoiding you. They killed the Warg, but couldn't release its grip ahold of you._

_You gasped, "Go on...without me..."_

_Thorin shook his head, "No. I am not leaving you behind."_

_You had known that the Dwarven king had loyalty, but you didn't figure he would at a time like this. The dwarves lined up along the clamped muzzle of the giant dog and pulled as hard as they could. The jaws finally were wide enough for you to escape, but you were losing blood quickly, and you couldn't climb out without agonizing pain._

_You saw Bilbo and Gandalf step forward and take your arms gently before pulling you out of the mouth of the beast. Gandalf held you carefully like the caregiver he was and the Company started running again. Your vision faded in and out, but you knew that you were going to die. How could you live with such wounds?_

* * *

You tried to stand, but instead let out a loud whimper. You lifted your dress and gently ran your finger over the scars. You didn't here the door behind you open.

* * *

_Gandalf carried you down into a small cave before climbing up again to fetch the dwarves and hobbit. Blood was already starting to pool around you as the other dwarves leaped into the cave._

_Bilbo looked so scared and concerned. It was partially his fault (or at least he thought), because he was in front of Bomber and you. You finally blacked out looking into his beautiful ocean blue eyes._

* * *

"(F/n)?"

You quickly dropped your dress back to your knees and turned (or at least as much as you could) to see Bilbo standing there, a mix of worry and joy in his facial expression. You smiled slightly and he returned it.

"You haven't woken since Gandalf found that cave," he said coming over to the bed you were sitting on.

The blank expression you wore after he said that worried Bilbo. He sat down next to you and you blinked back into the real world.

"Where are we?" you asked, your voice slightly hoarse.

"We're in Rivendell, The Last Homely House. They, uh, bandaged your wounds. Are you alright?" he said the last part quickly.

"Well, if I could stand up, that would be great," you said exasperatedly.

Suddenly Bilbo gained a protective look in his eyes, "Oh no you don't. Elrond said you needed to stay in bed for a least three days-" You whined but he continued, "-and I'm not letting you hurt yourself anymore than you already have."

You pouted and crossed your arms. Bilbo was the only one who you'd ever known who could resist your pouty face. Bilbo gave you a look that said, 'You're not moving from that spot until I say so.' (*snicker* Doctor Watson looks for the win...XD!)

You groaned and fell back on the bed, which you quickly regretted as the pain pulsed in your sides. "You're horrible," you whined.

You could practically _feel_ Bilbo smirk. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh through your nose (although what surprised you was what Bilbo did next). You felt Bilbo lay a kiss on your forehead before exiting the room.

You looked at the door before grinning like an idiot and curling up in the soft sheets.

_Maybe recovering won't be so bad after all._


	5. (Dwalin) Roses

**Dwalin**

You gazed at the moon distantly, thinking about how far you'd come from home to join Thorin's Company. Gandalf had convinced you come, although you still had no idea why.

You'd noticed some of the other dwarves staring at you whenever they thought you weren't looking. Once, you'd taken a bath in the river and you caught them in a tree.

The thirteen dwarves had always confused you, although one of them was quite alright. It was Dwalin. He was always so kind to you, and he never made you feel uncomfortable.

All the other dwarves were always peeping at you whenever they got the chance, but not Dwalin. You'd say he was almost shy when it came to you. You remembered when you'd first joined the Company...

* * *

_"My friends, this is the human that will be joining us," Gandalf said proudly._

_"I see no human," Thorin smarted._

_Gandalf looked behind himself and sighed, "(F/n), it would be better to come and let them welcome you rather than them talk to themselves."_

_"A-are you sure you want me to?" came your answering voice._

_Gandalf sighed again, "Yes, my dear."_

_You slowly poked your head out from behind the bushes you were hiding behind. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair hung around your shoulders and your (e/c) eyes scanned the Company nervously._

_"Well, now that we have someone to welcome, welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" Balin exclaimed loudly, causing you to vanish behind the bushes again._

_You were always a shy one, and you had heard tales of the Great Company of Thorin. Your elder brother would always scare you at night with the tales of dwarves when you were younger._

_You heard them laugh. "Well, she's a shy one," you heard a warm, comforting yet amused voice say._

_Someone came up to you and smiled broadly, "I'm Dwalin. I've lived with these fellows for a while and gotten used to them. I assume you will, too, in time, Miss..."_

_"(F/n). (F/n) (m/n) (l/n), at your service."_

_"And I at yours."_

* * *

You smiled at the memory. You had trusted Dwalin the most ever since, as well as Bilbo Baggens. You were quite amused when you'd first met the adventuring hobbit. He was always so flustered around the Dwarven behavior.

You had grown close with the Dwarf, which you'd always thought you never would, as well as the others. Fili you particularly liked; he was always making jokes and laughing. Thorin was pleasant as well, whenever he was full fed and groomed (*snicker*).

You were brought back to reality by the vision of a rose being hung in your face. You smiled and looked up at the dwarf. You took the rose and smelled it, "Thank you, Dwalin. That was very sweet." You gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

You could've sworn he had blushed underneath that scruffy beard, but you couldn't tell.


	6. (Fili and Kili) Sharing

**Fili/Kili**

You were cooking for the dwarves, who were gathering firewood and unrolling sleeping packs. The two youngest-Fili and Kili- were keeping watch over the ponies. Bilbo sat next to you and helped you cook.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm going to end up being split in half," you muttered.

Bilbo heard and looked at you, "Why?"

You sighed, "Fili and Kili both fancy me."

Bilbo laughed at this, "Well, knowing those two brothers they'll eventually make an agreement."

"Yeah, that'll be the day."

Later, you brought the boys their food and they smiled almost at the same time, "Thanks, (f/n)!"

You smiled softly and sat in between them. They both seemed a little tense, and a mischievous thought entered your head. You leaned over and kissed Fili: Kili's jaw dropped right before you leaned over and kissed him as well.

"Now all you have to do is work it out. I love you equally, and you'll have to share me."


	7. (Bilbo) Violins

**Bilbo (III)**

You sat out on your front porch, carving the body of wood with details of vines and leaves. It had been two months since you'd somehow been transported to the world of the Shire, and you'd also been turned into a hobbit in the process. You still didn't know how you got there or how you transformed, but you really wanted to find out.

You'd gotten around to adopt a few ways of the hobbits that lived in Hobbiton, but you never died down your love for music. You'd always be singing, whether you were tending to the garden or cleaning Bag End or cooking. And yes, you lived with Bilbo Baggens. He had found you in the river when you where transported to the Shire and had helped you out with everything.

You smiled and plucked at the strings in which you'd expertly tied onto the neck of the instrument you were making. Perfectly tuned and ready to play. You picked up the bow beside you and drew it across the strings: a beautiful sound drifting from it. You began to play the song which you'd always practiced in your head.

You played it over and over and over again and you didn't stop. You didn't want to stop. You hummed along to the tune and soon stood up and began slowly swaying to the music.

You hardly heard the door open as Bilbo walked out to see what the new sound was. He saw you and instantly smiled; he always knew you were making something, although he had no earthly idea what it was, he loved the sound it made.

You kept swaying to the music and began another tune that was fast-paced. You started tapping your foot and pretty soon you were dancing to your own music. Any other hobbit would've looked down on you for such an action, but you didn't care. It was only you in the little world you had created for yourself.

When you finally finished your song your let your arms fall. You felt a tapping on your shoulder and you turned around to find Bilbo smiling widely, "You're an excellent player. What is that, might I ask?"

"It's called a violin. It's an instrument from my home world."

He nodded, "Well, it's getting cold out, and I don't want you to get sick. Especially since-"

You cut him off, "Bilbo Baggens, I am completely fine."

He brought you inside anyway and you ate supper peacefully. After that you went straight to bed; you slipped into your night-gown and curled up in the bed. You felt Bilbo wrap his arms around your waist and pull you against his chest. You turned to face him and buried your face in his chest before falling asleep to Bilbo humming the very song you'd played earlier.


	8. (Thranduil) Prisoners

**(Partial spoilers for the movie!)**

**Thranduil**

You shivered against your brother Kili while Fili was directly behind the both of you. You had been captured by the Wood Elves and were currently waiting for the Elven King's appearance.

"It'll be alright," Kili murmured into your ear, "they won't hurt us."

"And how do you know that?" Thorin nearly growled.

You jumped slightly at his baritone voice. Even when he was your uncle, Thorin Oakenshield could be very scary when he wanted to be. Suddenly you heard light footsteps come down from the stairs above.

You all looked up and saw the King of the Woodlands come down the stairs. His platinum blonde-almost white-hair shone in the dim light and his emerald green eyes glittered.

"And to who do I owe the pleasure of meeting a band of dwarves?" he asked, a glint of annoyance in his eye.

"That is none of your concern," Thorin rumbled.

"Oh, I don't believe that. What is your business in the forest of Mirkwood?"

"We are simple merchants on our way to visit our kin in the Iron Hills, my great majesty," you stated shyly.

The king looked around the company but did not find where the feminine voice came from. "To whom speaks to me?"

"I, (f/n) Oakenshield," you stepped forward, trying to pull a brave face. Inwardly you were shaking.

"I have heard your race does not have many females, Dwarf," he turned to Thorin.

"This is one of the many few. She is our guide through the forest," Balin said, slightly quickly.

"I see, so you've come around these parts before, have you?" he turned back to you, his green eyes scanning your thin form.

You wanted to kick Balin but decided against it, "Y-yes sir. Many times." Now you wanted to kick yourself, in which you did mentally.

"I see, I think I recognize you." The king stepped forward, only around two feet away from you when Thorin jumped in, "She has never met you, Thranduil. And I wish that she never had."

You glared at Thorin before the Elven king looked at the guards, "Very well, if you will not give me the information I need, you will rot in the cells until you beg for mercy. One hundred years is a blink of an eye to an elf. I am very patient."

"Take them to the dungeons!"

The elves shoved the dwarves into the narrow hall leading away. One of the soldiers moved to take you as well, but the Elven king held up a hand, "Leave her."

You turned to see Fili and Kili looking at you with fear in their eyes. They feared for what the elf would do.

"Well, (f/n) was it? What is your true business of coming to Mirkwood?"

You turned and jumped when you saw how close the king was to you. He was only inches away, towering above you. His forest green eyes captivated you, looking into your very soul.

"W-we're j-just merchants, your highness," you gulped.

"Thranduil."

"W-what?"

"My name is Thranduil. Names are meant to be used in identifying someone, aren't they?"

"Y-yes, uh, Thranduil sir."

Unbeknownst to you, the king's heart leapt as his name rolled over your lips. He towered over your shaking form. He thought that how your (h/l) (h/c) hair cascaded around your shoulders and how your (e/c) eyes sparkled in the torchlight seemed just as beautiful as the starlight that shone down upon the night.

Thranduil stepped away from you and turned away, "You are a peculiar dwarf, (f/n). Very peculiar indeed."


	9. (Legolas) Archery Practice

**Legolas**

You were sitting in your window one day, just reading a book when you see a patrol come home. They were surrounding a group of dwarves, who were covered in spider webs, blood, and dirt.

You jumped into your room and ran down the stairs towards the prison cells where you knew _he_ would be. You knew that _he_ would never notice you, not in the way you wanted.

You'd had a crush on the Elven prince for around a month now, but you hadn't confronted him about it. You'd been friends since you were children: the king had ordered that _he_ get a friend, whether _he_ wanted one or not.

_He _had stumbled across you accidentally-quite literally-in Mirkwood. Your Elven parents had abandoned you, leaving you to die in that horrible spider-infested forest when you were only six. _He_ was eight.

You smiled when you saw _him_ walking toward his quarters, "Legolas!"

He turned when he heard you say his name, "(f/n)."

"Who're they?" you asked gesturing to the angry dwarves, who were pounding away in their cells.

"Intruders," Legolas simply said continuing on his way.

You caught up to him and matched his pace, "Do you remember what you promised?"

He looked at you, slight confusion in his eyes, "Uh..."

You huffed, "You promised you'd teach me archery!"

His face dawned a recalling, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, my mind's been going crazy lately."

You punched his armor-clad shoulder lightly, "That's what you always say."

Pretty soon you were both in the archery range. You held up the bow and notched the arrow on the string. You pulled back with all your might, but it hardly budged.

Legolas came up beside you and your breath hitched when you felt his hands rest on your sides.

"Put the effort in your arm in your shoulder and back instead," he whispered in your ear. He adjusted your position and he held you there.

You were trying very hard not to shiver as his warm breath grazed your neck. You did as he said and pulled back on the string again, this time it giving away much more.

Legolas reached around you and his hand enveloped yours as he held the bow. His other hand also closed around the one holding the arrow.

"Inhale as you draw the arrow," he whispered into your ear again, "and exhale as you release."

You inhaled deeply and paused before exhaling and releasing the arrow. It flew and hit the exact middle of the target.

A slow smiled wormed it's way onto your face and you lowered your bow. Legolas moved away slightly from you, allowing you to turn and smile up at him, "I hit it!"

Hour heart leaped when he smiled slightly as well. Time seemed to freeze as he leaned forward. You felt his lips graze yours and then lock on. You didn't move an inch, afraid if you did you'd ruin the moment.

His hands wormed their way to your waist and yours slid around his neck. You tangled your fingers in his hair and he pulled away slightly. Your foreheads touched and the tips of your noses barely grazing each other.

"(f/n)...I..."

You press your lips against his as a response. You pulled away just so you could whisper, "I know."


	10. (Kili) Jealousy

**(((Slight spoilers for Desolation of Smaug!)))**

**Kili**

It's like you didn't even exist when she came around. Yes, you thanked her for saving him, but...you couldn't lie and say you weren't jealous of her. You'd always had a crush on Kili, but you never told him so.

Then she came, and now he ignored you completely.

_Why does this always happen to me?_ you wonder.

You were sitting in your cell inside Thranduil's castle, forced to listen to she and Kili talk about starlight and crap. Kili was flirting with her, and you were forced to listen.

Pretty soon you saw Bilbo come in your door and unlock it. You jump up and hug him: he'd always been like a brother to you. "Let's get out of here," he whispered in your ear.

You all ran to the cellar: you were confused why Bilbo was not leading you out of the castle, but you figured it out when you saw the barrels. You immediately climbed and you bit your lip as you rolled into the river water. Man, it was cold!

You waited for a minute before Bilbo slid-back first-into the water.

"Welcome, Master Baggens," Thorin said with a slight smile on his face, "Come on, let's get out of here."

You paddled into the open river and bounced around. Bilbo clung onto your barrel and you held his hand, afraid that if you let go he'd drown. Little did you know Kili was watching and was quite jealous.

The river gates closed and the barrels bumped against each other. Then you were attacked by orcs. The elven guards were taken down and you quickly climbed out of your barrel and started towards the lever.

However, an orc shot you in the knee with an arrow and you stumbled to the ground.

"(F/N)!" Kili shouted.

Then she came. Kili looked at her with hope, and you looked away in disgust. An orc-now dead-fell into the water right next to you and you jumped as the water hit you in the face.

Finally you managed to reach the lever and you rolled into your barrel again. The river current was fast and you were knocked around violently. Using all your strength you grabbed an orc's axe and began chopping away at the orcs that were close enough for your wrath.

Then the Elven prince and her followed the orcs, shooting and stabbing them to death. Just as you pulled away from the elves, you gave a lasting glare at the she-elf.

You all came to a riverbank and you dragged your barrel to the shore. You gasped in pain and stumbled to your knees, clutching the wound in your leg. "Her wound needs binding," Fili said to Thorin who was looking around for straying orcs.

"You have two minutes," he growled out.

Fili began binding your wound and you bit your lip as he tightened it before tying it. You saw Kili a little ways away looking at you in sympathy. You turned your gaze away from him.

_He'd never love me._


	11. (Bard) Barrels and Bargemen

**Slight spoilers for Desolation of Smaug.**

**Bard**

You shivered against Balin as the fog drifted lazily by. He was trying to get the other dwarves to pitch in so they could pay the Bargeman that was smuggling you lot to Lake Town.

You turned a hard stare at Gloin, knowing very well he was hiding his money. "Come on, Gloin. Empty yer pockets," Balin said.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about. You always point yer fingers et me, givin' me tha blame."

The other dwarves slowly looked away from him and towards the ruins that was only many yards away. When Gloin saw this, he immediately gave Balin the pouch, "Here, take it. Take all of it!"

Pretty soon Bard came up to you, "Quick, give me the money."

Dwalin scowled, "Not until we see that we are given the weapons and food we need."

"If you value your lives you'll do as I say," Bard said, eyes flickering to the outpost not far away.

After that you were in a barrel, anxiously listening to Bilbo's hushed voice, "They're shaking hands..."

Dwalin growled in his barrel, "I knew he would betray us!"

Bilbo continued, "And he's pointing right at us!"

Almost as soon as you could blink, cold, slimy fish started sliding into the barrels one by one. You silently gagged as the smell assaulted your senses. You could hear muffled voices for a few minutes before you felt your barrel being tipped over. The fish started sliding out and you managed to get a glimpse of a dock before the barrel was turned right-side-up again.

You gave a sigh of relief and waited for the signal from Bard to start climbing out. You heard someone tap on the side of your barrel and you poked your head out. Bard pulled you by your shoulders onto the wooden deck and gave you a once-over with his eyes.

A man stood to the side, looking quite perpetual about the situation, but Bard walked over as he passed and muttered, "You never saw them, this never happened." Bard snuck the man a silver coin before huskily whispering, "Follow me."

You followed him just wanting a warm fireplace and maybe a good bowl of soup. Heck, you'd even take it cold you were so hungry! Although much worse was about to ensue.

A small boy came up to Bard and said with slight fear in his voice, "Dad, our house is being watched."

Bard glanced at the dwarves before sighing, knowing full well what they'll say about what he intended to do next.

* * *

Embarrassing.

Now you understood the definition of the word.

You swam up to the surface of the murky water and pitifully clutched at Bard's extended hand. A little girl, which you assumed to be Bard's daughter asked confusedly, "Dad, why are there Dwarves coming out of the toilet?"

You would have snickered if the circumstances weren't so...you know.

You shivered as you sat feebly down in front of the roaring fire, holding your hands out hoping to fade the cold. One of Bard's other daughters came up and laid a blanket over your shoulders.

"Thank you," you croaked.

The child smiled and also gave you a bowl of stew. Hot stew! Thank Durin's Name!

You wolfed it all down and sat back into the chair, waiting for sleep to take you.

Maybe this Bard guy wasn't so bad after all...


	12. (Bilbo) Songs

**(Good Lord you people love Bilbo! xP This oneshot is so cliché it's romantic.)**

**Bilbo IV**

You stood solemnly in Rivendell, holding your bow expertly at the target one hundred yards away. The wind blew gently and your (e/c) eyes narrowed. You inhaled: the grasses rippled, birds chirped, and the waterfall could be heard even from where you were at.

And then you exhaled: you released the arrow and it flew from the string straight into the target. You started your jog over to the target to see if you hit where you wanted to.

You smirked as you heard hard breathing, "Come on, Bilbo! It wasn't even close!"

Bilbo stood with his legs shaking, the same arrow pierced the apple sitting atop his head.

"Says the w-woman h-holding the b-bow!" he stuttered slowly reaching and taking the apple in his hands.

You took the apple from him and pulled the arrow out of it, inspecting the hole, "This was one of my nicer shots. You're lucky."

You ruffled the hobbit's thick mess of light brown curls and started back to the horse you had ridden to het out here. Bilbo hobbled after you with a great deal of effort, trying to match his short paces with your long strides.

You looked down at him and smiled, "Do you want me to give you a lift?"

"W-what? N-no-"

Before he could finish his statement, you picked him up and slung him over your shoulder. You heard him grumble embarrassed stuttering and called over your shoulder, "What was that? I couldn't hear you because of the altitude."

You knew he was blushing. You didn't have to see him to know that.

You finally made it back to your horse and you set Bilbo in the saddle. You sat in front of him and grabbed the reins, "You all ready back there?"

"No, wai-"

Again you cut him off and you urged your horse forward into a fast trot. Bilbo nearly slipped but grappled his arms around your waist desperately. You urged your horse faster and Bilbo buried his face in your back.

"It's fine, Bilbo," you laughed.

He started shaking, so you began to gently sing:

_You tell me that you said, "I lost your way"  
You tell me that your tears are here to stay  
But I know you were only hiding  
And I just wanna see you  
You tell me that you're hurt, and you're in pain  
And I can see your head is held in shame  
But I just wanna see your smile again  
See you smile again_

But don't burn out  
Even if you scream and shout  
It will come back to you  
And I'll be here for you

Oh I will carry you over, fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

I wish that I could take you to the stars  
I'd never let you fall and break your heart  
And if you wanna cry or fall apart  
I'll be there to hold you

You tell me that you heard it's all in vain  
But I can see your heart can love again  
And I remember you laughing  
So let's just laugh again

But don't burn out  
Even if you scream and shout  
It will come back to you

Back to you

Oh I will carry you over, fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

And you don't need  
You don't need to worry  
And you will see it's easy to love  
I know you wanna be loved

Oh I will carry you over, fire and water for your love

Oh I will carry you over, fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark

Oh I will carry you over, fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down  
We will find a way through the dark... (Anyone for some 1D?)

When you ended the song you were back in Rivendell. You knew from the way that Bilbo slumped against you that he was asleep. You sighed as you dismounted; Bilbo slumped forward slightly and murmured something incoherent.

"Come on, Bilbo. I'm not carrying you."

A mumble was your only reply. You sigh again and slip the hobbit into your arms and begin carrying him to his room. On your way you passed the Company all talking and laughing around a fire, for it was almost dusk.

"Oi, 'at 'appened ta Bilbo?" Gloin asked.

"He fell asleep on the way back here from archery practice," you answered simply turning into the hall.

Little did you know that Bilbo peeked an eye open and looked at the Company. Some chuckled while other winked at him and mouthed, 'Nice job!' (*cough* Kili and Fili *cough*)


	13. (Bard) Strangers

**(((Slight spoilers for Desolation of Smaug!)))**

**Bard II**

You pulled the basket of fruits closer to your small form and shivered against the cold, damp air of Lake Town. You'd heard the rumors, about the strange little men running around the town, but you didn't believe them.

Not one bit.

You huffed as you passed a guard and when his back was turned you stuck your tongue out at him. You personally hated the Master, you thought he was just a big, fat, greedy biscuit who needed to go on a diet.

Pretty soon, you came up to Bard's stairwell leading to his front door. You struggled up the steps and nearly dropped the basket you were holding. You shifted said basket into your left arm so you could knock on the wooden door.

You did so and waited patiently for Bard's son to answer, in which he did most times. But successfully surprising you, came Bard in the doorway, blocking any view to the inside.

"Yes, (f/n)?"

You pointedly glanced at the basket in your arms, "I went to the market today and got more than I needed. You want this?"

Bard looked down at the basket, "Uh, sure."

He took the basket and stayed in the doorway, clearly waiting for you to leave. You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what're you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Bard replied a little too quickly.

You gave him a dubious look, "You're standing in the doorway, clearly blocking my view of the inside of your house. Surely you're hiding something."

Bard cleared his throat and you sighed, "Bard. Let me see."

You could've sworn you heard someone clunking around in the house behind Bard. You finally had enough and pushed by Bard.

"(F/n), wait!"

Before the sentence left his mouth, you blinked at what you saw. Thirteen dwarves and a hobbit sat around Bard's house, all staring at you.

You looked from Bard to the dwarves and back again, "I didn't believe the rumors. But apparently they were true."

The hobbit shifted uncomfortably and what seemed to you to be the leading dwarf stood up, "Who are you, woman?"

You raised an eyebrow, "I'd like to ask you the same thing, dwarf. Why are you in Bard's house? How did you even get in without the Master's guards noticing?"

The dwarf seemed irritated, but another one with a white beard stepped up, "We're merchants headed to the Iron Hills to see our kin."

You nodded and said sarcastically, "Right. Yeah, I see merchant dwarves passing through Lake Town every day."

You looked at Bard, "You've got some explaining to do, Bard."


	14. (Gandalf) Companions

**Gandalf**

"'Ey, could ya do somethin' about this rain?" called one of said dwarves.

"It is raining, master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you want to stop the force of the heavens then you'll have to get yourself another wizard." Gandalf replied with an amused thought.

He remembered a person who could stop the rain.

"Are there any?" Bilbo Baggins asked curiously.

"Other what?"

"Wizards."

"Yes, there are five of us. Sauruman the White is our leader, for he is very wise. Then there are two blue, to which one of them I have forgotten his name."

"What about the other?" Bilbo inquired.

"The other, Mr. Baggins, was known only to those close to her as (f/n). I knew her. Once."

Bilbo was about to ask more about the she-wizard before Gandalf continued, "Then there is Radagast the Brown."

"Is she a great wizard or is she more like you?" Bilbo went back to the subject of the mysterious female wizard.

Gandalf huffed, "(F/n) was a gentle soul who preferred the company of solitude over people. I know first hand."

In fact, he remembered meeting (f/n) like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Twenty Years Earlier..._

_You sat on your porch, smoking pipeweed when you heard a horse's clopping against the cobblestones. You looked up to see a man clad in a blue cloak and a pointy gray hat riding on a white horse towards you. The man had a short black beard, bushy eyebrows, and bright blue eyes._

_Not many people came this way to your home, unless they were really close friends for you did not have family. _

_You smiled brightly at the man as he came within earshot, "Well, hello to you stranger."_

_"Good morning my fair lady," he replied with a tip of his hat._

_"What do you mean?" you asked, "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good on this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"_

_"All of them at once, my dear," the man replied with a smile, "I am Gandalf the Blue."_

_"Well stranger, I'm (f/n) the blue as well. It seems to me this was not a chance meeting."_

_"No, it is not. What is a wizard of your...stature wouldn't just be sitting alone in the middle of the Shire."_

_You shrugged, "The Shire's nice. I like it here. And besides I prefer the company of solitude over people."_

_Gandalf laughed, "People are strange, aren't they?"_

* * *

Later that night, Gandalf sat a little ways off from the snoring dwarves. He was thinking again, which he was doing quite a lot these days.

He gazed up at the shining stars, knowing full well their warmth as well as cold.

* * *

_You were laying in the grass as Gandalf busied himself with the camp fire._

_"What are you doing," Gandalf asked pausing his poking at the kindling embers._

_You answered, "I'm writing stories."_

_Gandalf laughed, "And how so, my dear?"_

_You turned your head and looked at him with glittering (e/c) eyes, "I'm writing stories in my mind. I've tried to have a story for every star in the sky."_

_You looked up at the burning spots and pointed at it, "That one is a fantasy about a small boy who finds a magic map that if he simply look at a location, it would transport him there."_

_Gandalf looked up at the star to which you were pointing. It was faint, but it was definitely there, "It is a small light."_

_You looked at him again and smiled, "That's why it's a small boy."_

_Gandalf smiled as well and you both 'wrote stories' the rest of the night._

* * *

" 'A small boy was walking along the brook one day' ", Gandalf murmured, " 'He was a small boy, with a natural head of black hair and bright blue eyes. His name was Galideon.' "

"Gandalf, who're ya talkin' to?" Balin asked, coming up to the old wizard.

"I am talking with my own company, but seeing as I have someone else to share it with, I'll explain." Gandalf didn't even glance at the dwarf.

"The blue wizard I spoke of today..."

"The she-wizard? I heard."

"Yes, yes, her. I had an adventure of my own with her. And...I knew her well."

* * *

_The rain pounded at your head as you shivered against Gandalf's chest. You were riding towards Bree, which was on the edge of the Shire and the rain had decided to be cruel and let it's cold pellets loose._

_Gandalf placed his hat over your soaked head. It slipped over your eyes and you laughed, pushing up again. You leaned your head against his chest and looked up at the man which you've came to know over the last few weeks._

_You smiled up at him and he did as well. He rested his hand your cheek and you blushed before he kissed you._

* * *

"You knew her well, eh?"

Gandalf snapped out of his thoughts once again and nodded, "Yes, she was a good companion of mine."

Balin chuckled and shook his head amusedly, "She must've been quite a companion."


	15. (Smaug) No Need to Be Afraid

**Smaug II**

You shivered and tried to hide a sob, afraid he might find you if you did. You were only five in dwarf years, and that was small for a dwarf. In human years, you were about seven.

You pulled the loose coat further over your shaking frame. It was your father's. He was killed. He was gone. You grasped the small locket that hung on a thin golden chain around your neck and whispered, "Namad, I wish you were here." (Namad-mother)

Your mother had died when giving birth to you and your would've-been twin died with her.

Your eyes widened when you heard a rumbling and a growl. You knew it was him.

Smaug the Magnificent.

You were hiding in the mines, the place where your father said go hide and wait for him to find you.

He never came.

The rumbling continued and you could hardly make out what the great dragon was saying.

"...All mine...at LAST!"

You hoped he wouldn't smell you. But you knew he would.

Eventually.

* * *

Somehow, a year had passed, with you sneaking to the dusty store rooms and eating whatever was left. You had managed to not get caught by Smaug, or at least you thought that.

You were on your way to the store rooms again one day-or it could've been night and you wouldn't know-when he finally found you.

You peered around the corner of the great hallway and tip-toed towards the rotted door. Then you heard him.

"Little one, why do you hide in the shadows?"

You jumped back into the safety of the small crevice and tried to control your fast-paced breathing.

"You can come out, I will not hurt you if you do not hurt me."

You knew dragons were known for their coaxing and trickery, so you stayed right where you were.

You heard a deep rumbly sigh, "I will not hurt you."

You paused.

"I promise."

You slowly peeked around the corner once again and saw him: dark red-orange-almost rust colored-scales shone in the dim light. Golden eyes glinted as they observed your think form.

"You are small. You aren't a threat. Why do you sneak around in the dark?"

You swallow before quietly stuttering, "I-I'm a-afraid."

You mentally kicked yourself.

The dragon's eyes widened slightly, "Oh?"

"Y-you k-killed m-my f-father." 'SHUT UP!'

"If I did I do not remember which one he was, so you might as well forget him," the dragon's head slipped closer to you until the side of his face was only a few feet away.

You were scared out of your mind and you started tearing up. You sniffed before starting to shake again.

"There's no need to shake in fright, little one. I will not hurt you."


	16. (Bilbo) What Is Your Name?

**Bilbo V**

You were a loner. Banned from both of your halves, never to come back again. You were a 'Mutt' as most people called you. You were a fierce warrior, even as a child. You always had a bow and quiver of arrows with you.

You were half elf and half dwarf: while you were certainly elegant like your elven heritage, you also were short (but however short you may be, stocky you were not) and had a very quick temper as your dwarven father did. Or at least you thought; you never met your parents. You were told they were killed, and you believed it.

You were a small, frail child and you wandered Middle Earth without much food or drink. Then he found you. You were in the Shire at the time, and you were about eleven in human years. You had gone to Hobbiton, a very peaceful and humble village.

The night you arrived in the town was a gloomy one. It was raining very hard and the cold winter breezes whipped at you sending shivers down your spine. You looked from under your hood towards the small lights ahead. They were slowly getting bigger with every step.

You finally came across a gravel path and stumbled along it, just barely reaching a gate before collapsing in the damp stones.

* * *

Bilbo looked out the window as the lightning flashed: it reminded him of the storm in the Misty Mountains. Which eventually led to him finding the ring. _Speaking of the ring_, he thought, fingering it in the fire lit room.

Then he heard a thump outside. Bilbo leaped to his feet, grabbed Sting, and ran to his front door. However when he looked out the window, he found something he did not expect to see: a girl.

He quickly dropped his sword and opened the door, trotting across the stone path to the gate. A normal hobbit would have just left the girl out there. Hobbits weren't very trusty when it came to strangers.

Bilbo picked the girl up in his arms and ran inside, closing the door behind him. He laid the girl down in his bed and began to dry her off with a towel. Then she groaned.

* * *

You groaned and peeled your eyes open, your retinas not fully adjusted to the fire-lit room. You saw a hobbit sitting beside you: he had a mop of sandy brown curls and a very (adorable) round face.

"Wh-who are you?" you whispered weakly.

"I am Bilbo Baggins. What is yours?"


	17. (Thorin) Contemplations

**Thorin II**

"She'll only hold us back!"

"She is an important asset! She is valuable to us!"

Thorin growled at the wizard in front of him. "We cannot trust their kind," he growled harshly.

"She may be an elf but she's also one of you. Think about that, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf turned away and being walking ahead, scoping out the path in which they were headed.

Thorin stared after the wizard, furiousness being slowly replaced by curiosity. Could (f/n) be half dwarf? He looked over to where you were washing all of the Company's clothes. He snorted, what kind of asset? An elven woman who could wash clothes and cook? What good is that?

* * *

You kneaded the clothes you were washing with precision. Finishing that cloak you stood and hung it on a nearby branch, in which most of all the other clothes were hung. You wiped the sweat from your brow and turned back towards the creek before being utterly tackled into it. The cool water enveloped you and you surfaced spitting out the water in your mouth. "KILI!" you bellowed seeing the young dwarf scramble away towards the bank.

You took after him and followed him around the riverbank before your eyes caught with someone else's. Thorin. You smiled at him before going after Kili again.

Little did you know that the said king was thinking about you.


End file.
